Et si l'ont pouvait changer du tout au tout!
by Khyra
Summary: Quand le temps nous retrappe et que la vie change sont cour... Après la guerre, il semble que Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy ont bien changés.Slash!quand la vie décide de changer le cour des choses...Venez lire!
1. Default Chapter

_Bonjour, (je ne veux pas m'éterniser alors voilà!)I'm Khyra…llol!(bla bla bla bla bla) … _

_Ce n'est pas ma première fiction, ni ma dernière! Héhé! Je n'en dis pas plus alors commençons._

**?$/ »?$/(&?(?)&?)&?& »/$!&/?$)&)&?(?)R?)&$**

_**Et si l'on pouvait changer du tout au tout!**_

Le ciel gris n'arrangeait pas l'humeur d'Albus Dumbledor. Assis sur sa grande chaise face à la fenêtre, il pensait à ce qu'était devenue le monde des sorciers……Pitoyable était bien peu dire….La guerre, les combats, les hostilités……Plus rien ne laissait place à l'erreur. Poudlard, l'endroit le plus sûr au monde disait t'on, n'était plus à son avantage. Les étudiants n'y étaient même plus en sécurité. La guerre faisait tant de ravage que plus personne n'espérait, plus personne n'avait d'espoir…. Pourtant…..

Soudain las, il se retourna vers son bureau. Il prit sa baguette magique dans sa robe et la porta avec une douceur soupçonnée à sa tempe. Un léger filament blanc ce retrouva quelques instants plus tard dans sa pensine. Il regarda, l'espace d'une seconde, une image tourbillonner de plus en plus vite jusqu'a disparaître complètement.

C'est à ce moment que choisi Fumseck pour entamer un de ces chants mélodieux. Cette musique fit appeler au vieil homme la raison pour laquelle il était si angoissé. Il reporta ses yeux sur le morceau de parchemin sur son bureau.

_Cher M. le directeur, _

_Cela me fait bien bizarre de vous écrire comme cela. Je ne comprends pas non plus pourquoi je le fais ni comment j'ai pu en arriver là, mais maintenant que j'y suis arrivé alors à quoi bon laisser tomber. C'est peu être la plus grosse erreur de ma vie et peu être bien la dernière également, mais j'essais je voir cela du bon coter et de me dire que j'aurais du le faire il y a bien longtemps…Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est aujourd'hui que je me décide à vous en faire part. Je me suis levé ce matin et je savais dès le moment où j'ai posé les pieds au sol qu'il était temps pour moi, de prendre mon courage à deux mains et d'agir._

_Severus m'en avait glissé un mot l'an passé, mais à cette époque je n'en avais rien à faire. Maintenant c'est différent. J'ai pris ma décision. J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard pour faire le bon choix. J'y ai tant pensé que j'en es peur juste à l'idée de ce que je vais faire…Je veux être dans le bon camp!Je veux apprendre à être quelqu'un de bien et faire le bien. Je sais que pour cela je n'es rien en mon avantage, mais j'en suis capable. Par contre, je ne veux pas être obliger de jouer le double jeu avec mon père et ma mère. S'il faut que je change de camp, je veux l'assumer, et non pas me cacher…En tout cas, je crois que le dire à mon père serait le mieux, mais pour l'instant, en attendant votre réponse, je ne vais rien tenter. J'espère très fort que vous voudrez de moi car chaque jour, depuis que je suis décider à faire le bien, es un supplice pour moi. Quand je me retrouve en face de mon père, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser aux conséquences de mon choix. Je sais de quoi est capable le Lors… C'est l'année dernière que j'ai compris que ma place n'était pas de mon coter présent. Certains moments, certain jour j'ai la certitude de ne pas avoir fait le bon choix en vous écrivant, alors faite vite car je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra des jours suivants… Je dois m'arrêter maintenant. Mes salutations sincères à vous et à Severus._

_Drago Malfoy_

………………………. (4 ans plus tard)

Drago Malfoy était un jeune homme d'une grande beauté, disait-on. Son charme auprès de la gente féminin et masculin ne faisait aucune exception. Ont pouvait bien le dire, Drago faisait des ravages. Sans son air supérieur et son petit air arrogant, l'on voyait un homme. Sa carrure ne laissait personne de marbre. Tant fille que garçon, personne ne faisait exception.

Pourtant, il ne jouait pas ou plutôt, il ne jouait plus de ce plein pouvoir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas vue avec une belle femme pendue à son bras ou un homme des plus élégant à sa taille. Peu être n'était t'il plus intéressé pas ce mode de vie. Les bars, les restos, les clubs n'était peu être plus sa principale priorité.

………………………………..

Cela faisait trois ans que j'avais vaincu Voldemort. Pourtant, les jours de pluie et d'orage, il m'arrive encore de penser à cette fameuse journée….

_Pour toutes les personnes qui s'étaient abandonnés au combat, la moitié et même plus ne furent plus de ce monde quand tout hostilités fut terminées. Les Aurores et toutes escortes du monde de la magie étaient venues aider. Les rues de PréOlard n'étaient plus que champs de bataille. Les maisons, les boutiques étaient en feu et les gens continuaient leurs combats contre la mort._

_Le grand « Lors », lui assistait à toute la scène entourer de ses plus fidèles mangemorts. Il regardait de ses yeux avides les sortilèges fusiller de par et d'autre, tuant des dizaines de personnes. Moi, de mon coter j'avais également mes fidèles et c'est en l'aient prennent au dépourvue, quand ils pensaient qu'ils avaient enfin gagnés, que nous les avons pris par derrière. Totalement dépourvue, ceux qui entouraient leur maître, s'étaient tous élancés vers nous. Par contre, nous, nous avions l'avantage, nous étions organiser et eux pas. C'est alors que nous prenions l'avantage, que nos regards ce sont croisé. Je me suis frayé un chemin parmi les sortilèges et dès l'instant où je me suis retrouvé face à lui, un dôme se forma comme en quatrièmes années dans le cimetière. C'était tel que l'avait prédit la prophétie…Les autres virent à bout des derniers mangemorts et moi je continuaient mon combat qui mènerait le monde des sorciers à la vie ou à la mort…_

……

Aujourd'hui encore, il m'arrive encore de ressentir les effets des sortilèges fusillants sur moi. J'ai encore des frissons rien qu'à penser à cette nuit. Nous avions tant cherchés le moyen de tué le seigneur des ténèbres…Et la réponse était tellement simple… « L'amour » Tout ce qu'il n'avait pas eux, tout ce qu'il n'était pas et qu'il n'était capable de donner.

Nous avions besoin de quelques ingrédients spécial pour concocter l'arme fatale dont quelques ossements de son père, du sans de licorne, de mon propre sang, un de ses cheveux, tout cela insérer dans une fiole, que l'on avaient placé dans le manche de l'épée de Godric Grifondor. Il ne manquait plus que résister aux nombreux asseaux qu'il tentai à Poudlard jusqu'au 31 Octobre, au soir, la nuit où tout ses victimes ouvriraient les portes de l'enfer pour l'y enfermer à jamais.

_Lorsqu'il fût temps, que le ciel gronda. Je pris mes dernières forces pour le toucher au cœur avec l'épée et pour lui lancer ma fiole. À l'instant même, descendit du ciel des centaines de personnes, victime de Voldemort pour avoir enfin, après tant d'années, leur vengeance. Ils se regroupèrent à l'entour du dôme de lumière. C'est à cet instant que je pris conscience du tonner de voix dans la nuit. J'aperçus quelque personne qui pleuraient, mais également le seigneur des ténèbres qui tentait en vain de vaincre les esprits. La plais au cœur continuait de saigner. J'entendais la voix des esprits, tel un murmure réciter une formule et tout à coup, le tonner rentit et Voldemort cria, cria encore plus fort. Il tourna son visage vers moi, ses yeux croisèrent les miens, je sentis sa haine et sa douleur, Je me mis à crier aussi fort moi aussi. En quelques instants il disparut en me lançant un dernier regard. L'instant où il disparut, la douleur cessa, le dôme s'évapora et je tombai au sol démuni de toute énergie._

…………………………

Confortablement assis dans mon divan, dans mon appartement je pensais à ce qu'était devenue ma vie. La guerre m'avait changé. La guerre avait changé ma vie. Je me souviens encore du jour où j'avais décidé d'écrire à Dumbledor…Je voulais changer de camp, je voulais devenir une personne de bien, faire le bien…

Le directeur n'avait pas tardé à me répondre et à me prendre en main. Severus avait été la pour moi et j'avais entamer une nouvelle vie. Après mure réflexion, Albus et moi avions décider de garder mon changement de camp secret, car sinon j'aurais été encore plus en danger. Les mangemorts s'auraient acharnés sur moi jusqu'à m'avoir… Alors je fût pendant quelques temps un espion comme mon maître des potions. Je commençais à connaître le fonctionnement et à connaître les gens qui étaient pour la cause du bien. La grande majorité ne me parlait pas et ne voulaient rien savoir de moi. Ils ne me faisaient pas confiance… J'ai cru à un moment qu'Harry Potter, le grand sauveur… Allait peu être me parler, me dire qu'il me croyait, qu'il m'aiderait dans mon apprentissage, mais non, il ne me regardait même pas n'y ne me portait d'attention. Ces vrai que jamais nous n'avions étés ami, mais je croit que je m'étais dis qu'avec ça grande bonté, il pourrait passer à autre chose, comme je l'avais fais, mais il semblait que ce n'était pas sont intention.

Cela changea, par contre avec le temps. Une journée où l'école fût pris d'asseau par des mangemorts, il me sauva la vie alors que j'allait me faire prendre. Comme je suis un Malfoy je lui remis la pareil. Je lui vain en aide alors qu'il était entouré de toute par. Je fût blessé par cette tentative, mais nous nous en sommes sortit idem. Alors que j'étais à l'hôpital pour soigner ma jambe, je le vis arriver. Il portait un panier de fruit, de chocolat et biscuit… Il s'approcha de moi, me tendit le panier et me dit : Bienvenue dans le clan Drago Malfoy.

C'est à partir de ce jour que notre relation changea et évolua. Aujourd'hui, quatre ans plus tard, nous nous sommes perdu de vue. Pourtant cela ne ce passera pas comme cela. Je retrouverais celui qui changea ma vison face à la vie, qui fit renaître la flamme en moi.

Et je dis Harry Potter!

« !!/ »$$/?$&??)(?))(&?(?(?(??$?/$ »?$ »&?(?))(

Et bien….. J'espère que vous avez appréciez ce premier chapitre! Moi j'en suis très fier !

**Maintenant, il ne vous reste plus qu'à me laisser un petit mot (Review)**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensez! (Réponse assuré) llol!**

Alors je vous laisses……Souriez hihihi!

Bye

Khyra

xx


	2. Le rendezvous!

**Bonjour à vous…** Voici un nouveau chapitre qui je suis sure, vous plairez! Alors voilà!

Réponse au reviews :

Vert emeraude : Bonjour, je suis heureuse que tu aimes. Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mots. Voici la suite!

Minimay : Salut, la voilà ma suite hihi! Contente que tu aimesça me fait vraiment plaisir. Bonne lecture!

Namasta : Salut, merci beaucoup pour ta reviewÇa me fait plaisir de savoir que tu as aimé mon chapitre, alors voici la suite, bonne lecture!

Onarluca : Bonjour, merci bien pour ton petit mot. Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu trouves mon début intéressant. Continue à lire, tu ne seras pas au bout de tes surprises. À bientôt!

Petit résumé :_ Harry est revenu de son voyage et reçoit une lettre de Drago Malfoy qui semble vouloir démarrer une amitié .Celui-ci l'invite à l'aréna où il parleront beaucoup…_

Et si l'on pouvait changer du tout au tout

Le, Harry Potter était installé confortablement dans son fauteuil de cuir, face à la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas énormément changé. Bien sur, il avait eut comme tout le monde sa puberté, donc ses épaules s'étaient élargies, sa voix avait muer, il avait grandit (il s'était développé). Pourtant il n'était pas très grand. Il n'était pas un sexe symbole, mais avait un charme incroyable. Son sourire en faisait craquer plus d'uns .C'était jeune homme modelé selon le reflet de son père; bien découper, mignon à craquer et surtout : célibataire…

Au dehors, le soleil resplendissait et il faisait bon de s'étendre, sous un arbre, avec un ver de limonadeà écouter les gens parlers ou le vent chanter. Après son voyage au Canada, après la guerre, il s'était installé dans un cartier de Londres. Il souhaitait pouvoir être près du monde des sorciers, tout en étant éloigner quelque peu pour pouvoir vivre en homme libre, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais pu faire.

Il tenait entre les mains une lettre. Une lettre d'une personne qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis longtemps.

« Ce cher Drago Malfoy qui est de retour à Londres ». Dit-il avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Harry avait connue, jusqu'à maintenant la partie du Drago qui n'était pas très agréable. Un petit bout seulement où il était supportable et une infime partie de ce jeune homme qui laissait voir une personnalité amusante, même drôle. Les rares moments qu'il avait passés en sa compagnie étaient le plus souvent avec l'ordre. Le survivant avait quand même appris que c'était un gars dès plus charmeur et que très souvent, quand il voulait quelque chose, il l'avait. Enfin il se débrouillait pour l'avoir et par n'importe quel moyen.

Enfin, il était là, présentement avec la lettre que lui avait envoyé le blond. Son sourire s'agrandit encore quand il relu la lettre.

_Et bien, et bien. Notre cher Harry Potter qui est de retour! Tu as fait bon voyage j'espère car il me semble maintenant que tu es revenu, il est temps que tu te montre le bout du nez et que tu plante tes jolies petites fesses à Londres. Qu'es-ce que tu vas faire si tu ne me vois pas? Que vas-tu devenir sans moi? (Joke) Tu avais besoin de repos alors maintenant que ces fait, faut te remuer!_

_Alors ces pourquoi je t'invite, samedi soirà me rejoindre au resto HenryBill à 8 h, en l'honneur de ton retourà une sortie surprise. Tu n'as pas de réponse à me donner car tu es obligé d'accepter (Héhé). Habille-toi décontracté! Au plaisir de te voir très cher Potter._

_De l'Apollon de tes rêves (Haha) !_

_Drago Malfoy _

Il pouvait être, celui-là, tellement imprévisible. Harry ne saurais jamais douté qu'il lui écrirait pour l'invité a une quelconque activité. Pourtant…

Aujourd'hui nous étions le samedi où Harry devait aller au fameux rendez-vous surpris de Malfoy. Pendant la journée, il alla dans différent commerce pour porter des CV. Il devait se trouver un travail s'il voulait garder son appartement. Bien sur, il avait l'or de ses parents, il en avait utilisé une grande partie pour ses études, mais il ne pourrait pas vivre éternellement sur l'or qu'on lui avait laissé. Harry était assurer d'un emplois au Ministère de la magie quand bon lui semblais. C'était pour bon service rendu à la société pour avoir débarrassé du Mage Noir.

WoW! Cette nouvelle l'avais enchanté, mais Harry Potter voulait, pour le moment, y aller par étape. Il souhaitait mener une petite vie tranquille, pour l'instant, puis verrait pour la suite.

………………..

L'horloge en forme de poulet, (cadeaux de Agrid) annonçait 7 : 30. Harry se leva du divan, mis son portefeuille dans sa poche, verrouilla la porte et parti.

Le soleil était toujours là. Une légère brise agitait les feuilles des arbres. Pour une soirée d'été, on ne pouvait espérer mieux. Le petit restaurant dans lequel Drago lui avait donné rendez-vous n'était pas trop loin de chez lui. À peine une dizaine de minutes.

……………………

Harry se rendit dans le petit café où Drago lui avait donné rendez-vous. Ce café respirait la joie de vivre. C'était un endroit chaleureux. Il venait souvent déjeuner le matin et Henry, un vieil homme et Bill, son fils étaient propriétaire de la place. Tout deux le connaissait bien. Il alla s'asseoir à une petite table voyant que Malfoy n'était pas encore arrivé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Henry vain le voir et lui tendit un bout de papier. Le brun le remercia et s'empressa de le déplier.

_Hello Potter, j'ai l'impression de retomber en enfance alors j'espère que tu es prêt à suivre mes instructions pour te rendre, la où je t'attendrais. Hihihi! Amuse-toi bien!_

_Au plaisir de te voir. À tantôt !_

_PS : ne soit pas trop long…_

_D.M_

En arrière de la lettre se trouvait un petit trajet dessiné à la main.

L'écriture avait été écrite avec empressement. Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. S'il aurait pensé un jour que Drago Malfoy lui ferait faire une chasse au trésor. Il se demandait bien ce que le blond lui réservait encore… Sans plus tarder, il se leva et sortit la lettre et le plan à la main.

Il devais aller jusqu'au bout de la rue puis tourner à droite. De là, il devait compter trois coins de rues puis tourner encore à droit, puis à la prochaine intersection à gauche. Rendu là, en continuent jusqu'au font, il se retrouvait dans une ruelle sans issue. Il se dit qu'il s'était peu être trompé de chemin alors il regarda le plan. Il vie une inscription.

_Coin gauche de la clôture._

Harry alla vers la clôture et trouva un sac de sport. Il reporta son regard sur la plan et lu.

_Interdit de l'ouvrir._

Il se pencha et prit le sac. Il était tout excité. Jamais il n'avait fait de chasse comme cela. Il trouvait l'idée amusant. Il tenta quand même d'ouvrir le sac, mais il n'y parvint pas. Malfoy avait sûrement mis un sort dessus car le sac refusait de s'ouvrir.

Il reporta son attention sur le plan et continue son chemin. Dix minutes plus tard, il arriva au pied d'une église. La carte lui disait d'attendre…

_5 minutes._

Harry s'assis donc sur les marches. Il n'y avait rien d'autre de marquer. C'est à ce moment que l'idée que Malfoy lui avait peu être posé un lapin lui vain à l'esprit.

Au moment où l'idée de partir s'imposa, deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules et une personne, sauta et atterrit à ses côté un grand sourire au lèvre.

-Alors Harry, tu as aimés mon idée de te faire faire tout le tour de la ville pour enfin arriver à moi? dit-il avec un sourire charmeur au lèvre.

Harry le regarda quelques instants, savoir s'il était vraiment sincère, s'il ne le niaisait pas.

-S'était super dit-il, bonne idée Malfoy.

-Drago! Il prit la main de Harry pour le lui serrer et lui donna un bec sur chaque joue (tradition typique des Malfoys). Drago répéta- t'il.

-Quoi? Pourquoi tu dis Drago?

-Parce que c'est mon nom et que maintenant je veux que tu m'appelles Drago. Je t'appelles Harry donc appelle moi Drag, Dray, Drago, ce que tu veut dans ces trois là. Tu peut même m'en inventer un autre si tu veut dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

………………………………….

Depuis qu'ils étaient partit à l'endroit où Drago le menait, Harry n'arrêtait pas de le regarder. Il trouvait bizarre de voir l'autre gars aussi souriant et enjoué. C'était rare les fois où il l'avait vue ainsi. C'était une particularité que Harry décida d'aimer chez le blond.

Bien vite, ils arrivèrent devant une aréna. Drago arrêta de marcher et prit la direction de l'entrée. C'est à ce moment que Harry su ce qu'il y avait dans le sac. C'était des patins et ils allaient patiner.

Il couru pour le rejoindre.

Ai Malfoy, on vas patiner? Dit-il tout exciter.

L'autre ne lui répondit pas,

-Aller répond…Ok Ok je recommence. Drago on va patiner? Redit t-il toujours aussi enjoué.

Le dénommé Drago se tourna vers lui.

-Tu as tout comprit Harry.

…………………………………….

Harry et Drago tournaient à l'entour de la patinoire. Harry n'avait pas beaucoup fait de patin dans sa vie. C'était à partir d'après sa 7 année qu'il avait apprit. Donc là où il devait modifier sa trajectoire pour tourner, il avait quelques difficultés. Depuis le début il était tombé trois fois. Maintenant il se débrouillait mieux. À chacune de ses chutes, Malfoy s'époumonait tellement il riait. Ce n'était pas par méchanceté, même Harry vain à rire lui aussi.

Lorsqu'il étaient tanné de patiner, il s'assoyaient dans les estrades puis discutaient. Ils avaient beaucoup parler de ce qui leurs étaient arrivés depuis qu'il avaient quitté l'école. Depuis la guerre (dans le fon).

-Tu as beaucoup changé je trouve dit soudain Harry.

Drago s'accouda sur le dossier du banc en arrière.

-Et bien… Dit moi dont comment j'ai changé!

Harry le regarda quelques instants le temps de penser à son affaire.

-Tes cheveux... Ton attitude...Ta façon d'être avec les gens. Tu as perdu ton air arrogant et ton air supérieur… Enfin c'est en mieux que tu à évoluer je trouve.

-Mm… Valable ce que tu dis. Toi aussi tu as changé! Il le regarda quelques secondes. Aller vient t'en le philosophe, on retourne patiner.

Harry se leva en riant et le suivit.

…………………

Il avait raccompagné Harry chez lui après la sortie. Il l'avait bien remercié et avait affirmé que ça avait été une très belle soirée. Drago Malfoy était bien fier de lui. Il avait réussit à surprendre Harry Potter. Pourtant, celui-ci ne se doutait guère que cela ne faisait que commencer.

Ils s'était échanger leur numéro de téléphone et avait prévu ce revoir pour faire d'autre chose. D'autre mystère restait à venir car un Malfoy à plus d'un tour dans sa poche. Il avait réussit à le retrouverà l'approcher et maintenant qu'il était accessible, rien n'allait l'empêcher de montrer au sorcier le plus puissant du monde (Harry Potter) qui il était vraiment.

Drago Malfoy n'allait pas laisser cela comme ça. Il avait prévu mieux connaître l'autre jeune homme… Rattraper le temps perdu, sauf que Harry ne se doutait pas de l'idée qu'avait dans la tête son nouvel ami!

……………………………….

(Le lendemain après-midi)

Harry était installé dans son fauteuil. Il repensait à la soirée qu'il avait passée avec Drago. Ça avait été une soirée bizarre. Il s'était amusé, comme jamais il ne s'était amusé auparavant, mais pourtant, c'était avec une personne dont il connaissait à peine. Il avait pourtant l'impression, que malgré les années passées, cela ne l'affectait pas tant que ça car c'était comme s'il s'était amusé avec un vieil ami. Bien sur, il y avait eut beaucoup de séance où ils avaient parlés, pour voir où ils en étaient rendus, mais rien d'autre. Une soirée parfaite.

Ils s'étaient échangés leur numéro…Harry était plutôt heureux d'avoir l'occasion de le revoir…Il sourit au souvenir du blond, l'implorant de l'appeler Drago, juste Drago. Cela lui raviva des souvenirs : C'est impossible, vous devez faire une erreur monsieur, je suis Harry, juste Harry!

Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'était embarqué en acceptant cette soudaine amitié, mais une chose était clair, Drago Malfoy avait changé, et se changement lui était favorable. Harry pensa qu'il allait bien s'amuser. Quelque chose les unissaient maintenant et ce quelque chose était loin d'être désagréable.

Dring! Dring!

Il décrocha.

« Salut Chéri, habille-toi car je suis chez toi dans 15 minutes. Au faite j'espère que tu aime la crème glacé!en particulier celle de chez bob. Je t'inviteÀ tout de suite chéri»

Et il raccrocha.

C'est rougissant, souriant qu'il raccrocha lui aussi!

»)+)»»»)()»)»»+)(

Alors…. Un autre de terminer! Opla

Laissez un review SVP et souriez!

Merci

Bye Khyra xx


	3. crème glacé, planétarium et bon courage

**Petit mot **: _Bonjour à vous tous. Je suis très heureuse des reviews que je reçois. Je ne lâche pas l'écriture de cette fic et je suis enchanté que vous l'aimiez. Alors voilà le prochain chapitre! Bonne lecture à tous!_

Réponse aux reviews :

Vert emeraude :! Bonjour! Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot. Tu dis que Drago est chaud, bouillant, entreprenant! Et bien tu ne seras pas au bout de tes surprises. Voilà la suite. Bonne lecture.

Mamie oz : Je te remercie d'avoir laisser une review. Je suis très heureuse que tu aimes bien jusqu'à maintenant. Ça va être de plus en plus intéressant. Voilà la suite.

Onarluca : Salut ! Merci beaucoup pour ton conseil sur les reviews anonymes. J'ai été le changer. Merci pour tes petits mots. J'apprécie beaucoup! Bonne lecture.

Résumé :_ Harry est revenu de son voyage au Canada. Il reçoit une lettre de Drago Malfoy qui semble vouloir débuter une amitié soudaine avec lui. Drago l'invite pour une soirée surprise où il l'emmènera à l'aréna. Ils parleront beaucoup…Pour terminer, Harry reçoit un coup de téléphone où son nouvel ami (Drago) l'invitera à aller manger une crème glacé._

! »? »&)+)?)&))&(? » »!(?( »?&&! »()((&

Ça sentait très bon dehors. Le vent portait une odeur légère de fleur partout dans l'air. Le soleil, la chaleur, le son des feuilles dans les arbres, Harry avait apprit à écouter le silence, à écouter la nature et ce qu'elle avait à lui apporter au fil des jours. Il avait apprit par cœur, chacune des mélodies du vent, chaque souffle qu'il pouvait lui apporter, chaque son. Le vent lui avait apprit à écouter. Le vent lui avait soufflé tous ses secrets et Harry les écoutaient, intéressé, mais surtout choyé d'avoir été choisi pour écouter, garder et porter tout ses messages, tout ses confidences venu du plus profond des cieux…Porter par ce messager si fidèle, de jour en jour…Le vent.

Harry sentit une main sur son épaule.

Seigneur Harry tu m'as l'air partie bien loin, YOUHOU!

Le dénommé Harry sursauta.

Non…Heu, ben j'étais dans la lune.

Drago lui tendit des serviettes en papier.

Il fait chaud Harry ! Ton cornet lèche le sinon il va encore plus fondre et il faudra que tu le boive avec une paille.

Harry partis à rire. Comme dit, la glace à la vanille dégoulinait sur ses doigts. Pas étonnant, qu'il soit partit dans la lune. Le si beau paysage qui s'offrait a lui… « Un lac, avec des canards, des fleurs… » Et eux, ils étaient assis là, à contempler…Sur un banc, à l'ombre d'un Saul.

Hum, Drago, ça te dirait qu'on se promène sur le petit chemin en mangeant notre crème glacé?

Bonne idée, je suis tout engourdi.

Où est ce que tu travailles?

Heu je travaille dans un petit studio de photo… Je développe les pellicules, je travaille aussi dans un bowling la fin de semaine, c'est moi qui suis au bar.

Tu ne travailles pas au ministère de la magie, avec le monde des sorciers?

Toi non plus!

Je sais, mais moi je veux prendre une pause, je veux m'éloigner de tous ces gens là. Je veux faire ce que je veux et comme je veux, sans que je sois contrôlé par quelqu'un d'autre. Ont ne ma jamais laisser laissé le choix alors c'est maintenant que le jour est arrivé où je fais ce que je veux!

je comprends. Disons que moi aussi je prends une pause comme tu dis. Je travaillais au ministère, mais quand j'ai sus que tu étais revenue de ton voyage, j'ai laissé tomber et je me suis trouvé des petites jobs. Je trouve ça bien de vivre comme cela.

Tu as voulu me retrouver dit Harry avec un sourire gêner?

Ben ouai lui répondis t'il du tac au tac.

Pourquoi moi?

Ben… Je trouve qu'on se ressemble un peu dans toute l'histoire. Et puis je t'avais perdu de vue après la guerre, nous n'avions jamais heu le temps de se voir après mon changement de camp. Disons que nous avions du temps à rattraper!

Harry avait un beau sourire. Il était content qu'une personne ait pensé à lui. Après la guerre, beaucoup n'avaient pas prit qu'il soit partit aussi vite. Ron et Hermionne se fréquentaient, mais ils s'étaient un peu perdus de vue. Tout le monde avaient beaucoup changés et tous voulaient repartir leur vie à zéro et trouver leur voies. Ses deux amis faisaient de même, sauf qu'eux étaient restés en contact avec les sorciers. Ils s'écrivaient, se voyait, mais rien ne deviendrait pareil avant qu'Harry retourne chez les sorciers car leur monde à eux (Ron Hermionne) était là.

-Je suis content dit Harry, sortis de sa rêverie. Je suis content que tu ais heu l'idée de me retrouver, ont s'amuse bien tout les deux!

………………………………..

Depuis qu'il était emménagé ici, la vie lui semblait plus belle. Depuis qu'il avait emménagé ici, les journées passaient plus vite. Depuis qu'il avait emménagé ici, il souriait. Depuis qu'il avait emménagé ici, il voyait les enfants jouer dans le parc et les gens se balader. Depuis qu'il avait emménagé ici, il avait changé, il avait apprit à aimer. Drago Malfoy s'était métamorphosé.

Le dit Drago Malfoy s'activait à tout ranger dans son appartement. Il avait tout mis à l'envers en invitant quelques amis et il n'avais pas eu le temps de ranger avant qu'il n'appelle Harry pour l'inviter à manger une crème glacer.

Voulant que tout soit net, il n'avait pas encore entendu que le téléphone sonnait depuis déjà longtemps. Il sauta par-dessus la l'aspirateur et arracha le combiné au moment où la personne allait raccrocher.

-ALLÔ!

-Heu oui Drago?

-Ouai ces moi qui es ce?

-Tu me reconnais même pas?

-Ha s'cuse moi Harry (rire), ça va bien ?

-Moui moui ça va, mais la heu… c'est moi qui t'appelle alors laisse-moi parler dit t'il en riant!

Avant même que le blond n'est pu en placer une, il se lenca.

Je voudrais savoir si tu fais quelque chose samedi?

-Heu… Non pourquoi ?

-Hum .Bien c'est que je voudrais savoir si par hasard tuauraisenvie deveniravec moiauplanétarium?

hahahaha j'ai rien compris dit t'il amusé.

Voudrais-tu venir avec moi au planétarium?

Hum serai-ce une invitation? Tu m'invites à sortir, je te plais alors ? hahaha!

(petit moment de silence embarrassé) Oui sais ça je t'invite!

Hum intéressant…

Alors t'a envie Drago?

Demandé par toi tu sais bien que sais oui! Merci beaucoup je serais enchanté!

Cool je suis super content, alors ben…

Je pourrais te rejoindre chez toi avant de partir?

Oui ok c'est à 8 heure donc viens –t'en pour 7 :30.

Marché conclu.

Ok alors bye.

À dans 2 jour Chéri termina t'il en riant.

…………………………..

C'était enfin arrivé, le jour DU PLANÉTARIUM. Harry avait attendu, pendant ces deux jours comme un enfant attend Noël. Il avait eu envie de montrer à Drago que lui aussi pouvait l'invité, qu'il n'était pas farouche.

Il était 7 :15 et Harry l'attendait assis dans le salon. Il s'était douché, habillé, avait ranger puis maintenant attendait ces 15 minutes avec la plus grande impatience. Il se surprenait lui-même…Être si empressé pour une simple sortie…Il s'avais pourtant, que dans son fort intérieur, cette sortie signifiait bien plus pour lui.

Une sorte de « Quelque chose » les reliaient et Harry était loin de s'en plaindre. Il avait l'impression que Drago l'aimait bien et c'était certain que Harry aussi. Peu être était t'il un peu déçus parce que le bond représentait un peu plus que « Quelque chose » à ses yeux. Il n'en était pas certain, mais rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'y penser.

……DING GONG!...

Harry alla ouvrir sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

Salut Drago!

Salut Harry! Prend-toi un veste, ces frais dehors, tu va avoir froid.

………………………….

Ils étaient arrivés depuis peu au Planétarium. L'air chaud du dedans sentait comme tout les autres fois où il était venu. Il connaissait l'odeur par cœur tout comme il savait où tout les choses se trouvaient dans se labyrinthe au planète. Drago semblait ravit, fasciné par les corps célestes, Mercure, pluton, les étoiles filantes, L'univers!

Ils avaient une heur pour tout observer comme il l fallait et a 9 :15, se déroulait, dans le grand Auditorium un « film », plutôt des série d'image dans le plafond expliquer par un homme à la voie envoûtante.

…………………

Harry entraînait Drago dans les rangers pour le conduire à un siège spécifique. Harry prenait toujours le même banc. Dans le Grand auditorium, ça allait bientôt commencer (genre de film). C'était le moment qu'il appréciait le plus quand il venait ici. Ce n'était pas toujours les mêmes thèmes. La semaine dernière c'était en apport avec les Égyptiens, celle d'avant sur les volcans, la lune… aujourd'hui c'était sur la confection de l'univers, de toutes les planètes…

Ils arrivèrent finalement à leurs places. C'était la première fois que Drago venait ici. Pourtant, il avait un air de connaissant, sur de lui, à tout moment. C'était quelque chose que Harry admirait beaucoup chez lui!

Les lumières baissèrent, le silence ce fut. Drago enleva sa veste pour cause de chaleur. Harry ne manquait aucun de ses mouvements, presque comme hypnotisé. Drago sourit. Harry pu voir même si tout était noir. Il s'accota au dossier, attendant que la voix de l'homme commence à parler. Puis, venu de nul part, il sentit un bras s'enrouler autour de ses épaules. Le bras de Drago! Harry leva son visage pour rencontrer celui du blond. Celui-ci s'approcha de son oreille et lui susurra : « Malgré la noirceur, je sais que tu rougie. »

Encore plus rouge et poussé d'une force, il se colla complètement sur Drago et calla sa tête sur son épaule. Le bras se resserra autour des épaules et on entendit la voix de l'homme.

Ça allait commencer !

…………………………………………..

Il avait prit l'initiative d'un rapprochement avec Harry. Il voulait un contact avec lui et ça avait été une occasion en or. Bien qu'il n'est montrer aucun signe de gène, son rythme cardiaque avait amplement descendu quand Harry s'était rapproché.

Pendant le film, Harry avait glissé sa main sur sa cuisse. Le blond en avait eu des frissons. Doucement, le plus doucement possible, Harry avait effleuré sa main d'une douce caresse. (Main de Drago). Le blond avait bougé légèrement les doigts tout en tournant sa tête sur l'autre garçon. Harry lui avait souris, un petit sourire. Un sourire qui avait enflammer le cœur de l'autre jeune homme.

Pendant tout le film, ils avaient gardés ce contact.

……………………………..

Ils s'étaient presque rendus chez Harry. Drago avait insisté pour le raccompagner. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé pendant le chemin. Ils étaient out les deux gêner. Leur cœur bouillait du dedans.

Harry aurait voulu plus de contact pendant le film. Il aurait souhaiter que Drago pose sa main contre sa joue et lui donner un baiser. L'avoir si proche de lui avait éveiller un sentiment…fort…

En n'un rien de temps il furent rendu devant la porte. Drago voulait faire comme dans les films. Il voulait lui dire qu'il avait passé une bonne soirée, s'approcher de lui et l'embrasser avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit, mais les mots ne sortaient pas. Il était confus, chose très rare chez un Malfoy.

Harry attendait, le regardait. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire tout les deux. Drago porta son regard sur des fleurs. Les fleurs qu'une voisine avait planter. Il en arracha une d'un mauve éclatant et la tendis à Harry.

Hum…Merci beaucoup pour tout… bonne nuit.

Il se retourna pour s'en aller. Sa tête lui disait de se retourner de lui faire un sourire charmeur, de l'embrasser…Il s'en voulait que ça ne vienne pas. Mais qu'est ce qui lui arrivait? Il était un Malfoy et un Malfoy ne recule pas, il fonce!

Alors pousser d'une force venu du plus profond de son cœur, il se retourna. Harry n'avait pas bougé. Il s'avança à la vitesse d'un éclair, porta sa main à la nuque d'Harry et colla ses lèvres sur celle du brun.

Son cœur battait fort et il sentait celui d'Harry battre aussi violemment. C'est à ce moment qu'il s'aperçut qu'Harry l'embrassait…Lui aussi. Il colla son visage encore plus pour avoir un meilleur contact avec sa langue, déjà dans l'autre bouche. Leur langue tournait ensemble, elles faisaient sentir un battement de cœur à chaque fois qu'elles tournaient. Bo boum bo boum..

Ont entendait le que le bruit de la nuit, de leur cœur et de leurs baisés.

Drago se décolla, les lèvres rougies. Harry avait la bouche entre ouverte et le regardait. Drago lui prit la main, la porta à ses lèvres et la baisa.

Bonne nuit Harry…Ont s'appel.

Harry lui sourit et il partit.

……………………………….

Hummm…. Alors voila. UN autre de fini.

Laissez-moi une REVIEW!et souriez

À bientôt

Bye

Khyra


End file.
